Wheel protectors of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,279 to Thomas. They suffer from a number of disadvantages. A major disadvantage is that they are easily damaged. This arises from the inevitable fact that, when mounted, the cover discs protrude axially from the wheel. When a wheel with the cover discs in position is rolled along, as is often done by workmen when moving the wheel from one place to another, and accidentally knocks against an obstacle, one of the cover discs usually takes the full impact of the blow. Because of the high inertia of the wheel in comparison with the light weight construction of the cover discs, the impact is often too severe for the cover disc to withstand, and as a consequence it breaks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wheel protector which is better able to withstand impacts of this nature.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wheel protector which has a convenient storage space for the serviceability sheet of the wheel and its bearing sets, which serviceability sheet, in terms of aviation regulations, has to accompany the wheel at all times.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a wheel protector which will improve the stackability of wheels which have been fitted with them.